


Short love stories: Bee/Arcee

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short love fics [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not even worth 5¢
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucky, terribe writing done at six in the morning. Not a morning person, never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short love stories: Bee/Arcee

**Author's Note:**

> My neck's sore, my throught is sore, my chest is sore, my legs are sore, and my back's sore.
> 
> This is a work of pain, disguised as love.
> 
> Enjoy. :/

Bee knew when he first saw Arcee, there was something special about her.

The way she made her sarcastic remarks....

Bee didn't know. He didn't understand.

 _Why_ was he attracted to this witty femme?

He didn't know.

But as they were dying, Bee knew he couldn't hide anymore.

He loved her, and told her just so.

Starscream gave them enough time to work this out, atleast. 

Arcee told him it wasn't the right time, not the right place.

But the way she looked at him, he knew she felt the same way.

Just as they prepared to meet their end, Prime and Bulk showed up.

Thank the allspark for that.

Bee and Arcee walked out, hand in hand.

While they got a confused look from Bulk and a understanding one from Prime, Bee could care less.

When Arcee was around, everything would be just fine.


End file.
